The invention relates to an identification device for fuel injection valves as defined hereinafter. In a known fuel injection valve, (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 35 40 660) to identify valve-specific rating data, the color of the plastic extrusion coating of the fuel injection valve, which receives the electrical plug, is varied, and the plastic extrusion coating is provided with both a code, made up of letters and numbers, and a company logo. This has the disadvantage that because the plastic extrusion coating is made from various colored materials, its dimensions undesirably vary once the plastic extrusion composition has cooled to compensate for these deviations, different injection tools must be used for the different colored plastic extrusion coatings. Furthermore, the injection tool must also be designed for placement of the proper code for the fuel injection valve on the plastic extrusion coating.